Family
by TheArchives
Summary: He hadn't expected to have a second chance at having a family, but now that he does, he's not going to let it go. Implied spoilers for Kurogane's backstory, chps. 124 & 125. Implied KuroganeFai.


**Family**  
By: Clever A  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Implied spoilers for Kurogane's backstory, chps. 124-125  
Pairing: Implied Kurogane/Fai  
Summary: He hadn't expected to have a second chance at having a family, but now that he does, he's not going to let it go.  
AN: This had a pretty good reception over on the kuroxfai livejournal, so I thought I'd put it up here too. Enjoy!

* * *

When he was young, Kurogane had always believed that he would follow in his father's footsteps; he would grow up to be a strong warrior, protect his people and someday have a family of his own. 

That belief had died with his parents on that bloody day long ago. For years, then, he had lost sight of the path he had once been so determined to follow, forgetting that his strength was not to be increased merely for its own sake.

When Tomoyo sent him off to re-learn that lesson, he had raged at her, not only for the admonition, but also because he didn't believe he could find that path again, no matter where he went.

Worlds later, he raged again, this time at the white manjuu bun and the idiot mage for their silly game of making the group into a "family."

Because they were nothing like the family Kurogane had once supposed he would have.

He had supposed that his son would be like him; brash and strong and confident, a rambunctious child who would grow to be a fine warrior.

Syaoran was not his son. He was quiet, polite, and bookish. His first joy was the investigation of old things. He was a scholar.

But he was quick to learn, devoted to protecting the person he loved, and strong.

He had supposed that his daughter would be similar to the other women that he admired; beautiful and strong, either as a miko or a warrior in her own right, if she preferred that life.

Sakura was not his daughter. She was shy, delicate, sheltered. She was hopelessly optimistic. She hated to see anyone injured or upset, and couldn't fight to save a fly.

But she was lovely, determined to do her absolute best, no matter what, and very brave.

He had supposed that his wife would be someone like his mother: a beautiful priestess who could complement his warrior skills with her prayers and her healing, helping him to guard the things most precious to them.

Fai was not even his lover, much less his wife. He was idiotic, annoying, and deliberately a nuisance. He was broken on the inside, and refused to be helped. He wasted his talents, hiding them behind a silly grin. His own life meant nothing to him.

But he was beautiful, cared more deeply than he would ever admit, and when he fought back-to-back with Kurogane, their movements in perfect accord, the ninja felt a connection unlike any he had ever known.

They were not a family, were nothing like the family he had once supposed he would have. On the surface, they could not possibly have been more different.

But deeper, at the heart of them, something had developed as they traveled, lived and fought together. And so, even though he would rage at the magician and the manjuu bun for their teasing, a part of him knew that, in a way, they were right.

In a strange, difficult, unexpected way, they _were_ a family.

So when they began to break apart, Kurogane knew that he had to do something. His original family was gone far beyond recall, lost in the bloody haze of his memories. But this family…this family might be broken, but they were not yet _lost_. And that meant that it wasn't too late to save it, to heal it, to recapture what he hadn't dared dream of ever having again.

That is why, Kurogane thinks as he looks up at the witch, he would give far more than just his blood, if it will give him a chance to put things right.

For, however misplaced they might seem at first glance, they are _his_ family, and he will not let that go without fighting as long and hard as he can.

In the end, it might be the most important battle he'll ever fight. And he likes to think, as he gathers his strength for the coming conflict, that his father would be proud.

* * *

Well, hope you liked! There is a chance that this will have a sequel from Fai's POV when Clamp gets around to telling us his backstory. Maybe. Depending on what, precisely, the backstory is. XD But for now, this will remain a one-shot. :) 


End file.
